Devices for securing items such as tape decks, radios, typewriters, television sets and the like to relatively stationary structures are the subject matter of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,392; 3,822,049; 3,664,616; and 3,410,122, each of which comprises a part which is adapted to be bolted or otherwise secured to the relatively stationary structure, for example, the body of a vehicle or office furniture, a part of which is fixed to the item to be secured and locking means so located as to be relatively inaccessible. Such structure generally require fitting or slidingly interengaging parts to each other, a task which is not easy for one person if the item is heavy. The securing device of this invention is designed especially to enable securing medical supply storage cabinets used in hospitals and other institutions so that they cannot be easily removed, so designed as to enable an employee to easily secure and release the storage cabinet when it is deemed expedient to do so for movement from time to time and from place to place without the vexation and delay of having to seek out assistance.